Exiled
by Uyuki
Summary: In response to a challenge. Lord Voldemort discovers Snape is a traitor and he decides tu punish him. Severus Snape becomes a werewolf.
1. Punishment

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Jo Rowling and they'll never belong to me. I must warn you, English is not my mother tongue. I'm mexican so spanish is easier for me. If you see any grammar or spelling mistake please do tell me, I need to learn. But don't be so harsh, I'll never be as good in english as I am in spanish.

Well, this fic does has a purpose. Is in response to a challenge (yes, another one). For those who want to know it was placed on **Writing Challenges**, topic **Here's a though one. Involes Snape **posted by **Eraina.** The challenge was "Write a story in which Snape becomes a werewolf, for a change."

Enjoy.

* * *

**Exiled**

By Uyuki

**Chapter one. Punishment**

One dark night, a few days after the Death Eaters ran away from Hogwarts, they were all gathered on a graveyard, silently waiting for their master and some future orders.

Everything had been so chaotic since the old man's death. Some Death Eaters were excited that they actually won for the first time. Some others were a bit scared of what was going to happen next. And only one of them was grieving for the events.

Lord Voldemort knew this; somehow, the emotions of this person were perfectly clear, he usually knew what his Death Eaters were thinking. Less than ten managed to shut their minds to him.

But know, all of them were confused enough to forget about closing minds. And a traitor was as plain as a pikestaff.

When he appeared before his Death Eaters, they all bow to him. His eyes stopping briefly in every face, until he saw the traitor. Ironic, so many years and he never suspected him. He had to admit that the man was good, few passed so many years lying at him without punishment. But that wasn't important he would think an appropriate pain for him. Not death but something much worse.

"My Death Eaters, so glad you could all make it here tonight. I thought it might be difficult for some of you giving the current circumstances."

The Dark Lord placed his sight on a young Death Eater, his blond hair shining with the moon, his grey eyes down at the earth, his body shaking.

"Why do you quiver Draco? Afraid of what I might do to you for not carrying on the mission I gave you? Afraid I might kill you?"

The boy didn't speak at all, but in his mind, pleadings for saving his life and his family's were so constant that Lord Voldemort knew he was right.

"I'll finish those thoughts for you," the Dark Lord took his wand and pointed it at the boy's chest, "_Avada-"_

"Wait!"

All the Death Eaters stopped breathing for a moment and glanced at who spoke. Was he crazy? No one had dared to stop the Dark Lord from killing someone before.

"What was it you said…," Lord Voldemort turned at another figure, this one with greasy black hair, "Severus Snape?"

"I… just don't think you should kill him yet."

"Yet? Who are you to tell me that? I don't remember telling you to carry on the boy's mission, nevertheless you did, quite admirably I must admit, but that's no good excuse for not killing this useless kid."

Draco was even tenser, his life was on thin ice and there was nothing he could do to save himself… and probably Snape wouldn't be able either.

"Give me one good reason to spare his miserable life," said the Dark Lord lowering his wand, "and I may do so."

"Well, his father is still loyal to you, so as his mother, and the boy can do something else. I know you wanted him to murder Dumbledore… but he is just a stupid boy, he can't do something like that, he doesn't even know the spell. Nonetheless, he might be able to go back to Hogwarts, he can lie, and he's good at that. Teachers will believe him if he says he was being forced. You'll have someone near Potter at all times."

Lord Voldemort seemed to start thinking about the idea. All in all it wasn't a bad excuse, and if indeed the boy was able to go back to Hogwarts, at least he wouldn't loose all his spies inside the school.

Because the Dark Lord knew more than well that Severus wouldn't be able to go back after what happened in that tower. Teachers wouldn't want him there. Even he didn't want him for that matter.

He was a traitor.

From both sides.

"Very well then, if he manages to go back he'll live," Lord Voldemort glanced back at Draco, and with his wand he lifted up the boy's face, "but if you don't I'll kill you."

Draco nodded and somehow he started breathing normally again.

"Now Severus, you shouldn't have killed that old man without my permission, some of my Death Eaters say you weren't even glad to do it yourself, not that that matters to me at all. But I don't want to hear that you do as you please. You can all go. I have to think our next move."

The Death Eaters bowed again and started to disappear in the dark night. Lord Voldemort asked Fenrir Greyback to stay a little while, since he had a special mission for him he wanted to discuss in private.

When Severus was far away he allowed himself a little shudder. This time he felt that the Dark Lord was reading his thoughts with so much detail, he was so confused he couldn't close his mind as well as other times.

And he knew better than anyone that a mistake like that could cost him his life.

-o0o-

When all the Death Eaters disappeared from the graveyard, Lord Voldemort approached the werewolf slowly; he was a little pale and looked quite tired. The Dark Lord knew it was because of the moon, it was almost full by now, just a few days more and it'll be a perfect grey circle in the sky, and Fenrir would go wild.

And that couldn't be more perfect for his plans.

"What is it that my master wants me to do," asked the werewolf silently.

"I know Severus is a traitor," said Lord Voldemort while facing the werewolf, "but for a reason, death is not an appropriate punishment for him, he'll stop suffering and I want him to live with guilt for what he did. Wait until the moon is full, and in your lust for blood bite him. Make sure his life as a human stop. Make him a werewolf."

Fenrir smiled gladly, his tongue sticking out and going over his lips, already tasting the blood. A long time had passed since he bit someone with all the intention of cursing them as he was. He still remembered that little boy he tasted once, now a man of course. It was satisfying when he screamed so loud.

It was time now for Severus Snape to scream as that little boy did so many years ago.

-o0o-

His head was killing him.

Three days had past since the Death Eaters reunion and the Lord still said nothing else. Probably he was celebrating his victory. Or planning to kill Harry during summer.

Whatever his mind was thinking none of the Death Eaters could guess. He was good at hiding secrets, especially when they involved some sort of revenge.

That night, Severus couldn't sleep, constant dreams of what had happened kept on assaulting his mind on and on. He still saw Dumbledore's face when he pleaded him, he still remember his mouth opening and saying those damn words. A green flash. Death.

"_Damn, I'll never get any sleep," _thought Severus' while he took a long cloak and stepped out of his house.

It was a full moon night, but that didn't make it any brighter, the streets were still dark so he couldn't see far more than a couple of meters. A little bit of fog was starting to form, and it would only get thicker and thicker.

Convinced that nothing would happen to him in the middle of the dark night, Severus walked through the empty streets until he reached some trees. He sat down under one of them, hiding from the world, from the Dark Lord and from his own nightmares.

A pair of evil eyes were observing him from a distance, trying to be as quiet as possible while he walked towards Severus'.

The Potions master closed his eyes briefly, trying to relax by letting fresh air into his lungs. And out of nowhere, something attacked him. He didn't even have the time to reach for his wand. A beast that he could not see was all over him, scratching him fearfully.

And then he felt a terrible pain in his arm. It hurt so badly that he couldn't help screaming, that thing was biting him probably out of hunger.

But the beast seemed to be quite happy just by biting him, because after he yelled, the hairy thing let him go and ran off, disappearing in the night.

Severus' tried to catch his breath and he returned as quickly as possible to his house, he needed to know how badly injured he was.

By the time he was inside, facing a mirror, he saw that all his scratches were bleeding profusely, and a big teeth mark was on his right arm. It didn't look good, but he managed to clean it and cured it good enough to avoid an infection.

He never thought that bite was going to curse him for the rest of his life.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter. I thought of making it in One Shot, but then I realised it was going to be too big for a One Shot and doing it by chapters was 1) Easier for the story to develop, 2) Easier for me to write and 3) More intense. 

You can wait for a second and third chapter (hopefully I'll be done in three parts).

Eraina, Thank you so much for this wonderful challenge and I hope you like it.


	2. Transformation

**Disclaimer: **Once more, the characters belong to Jo Rowling, I just like to play with them every now and then. You already know English is not my mother tongue, so don't expect this to be perfect. Let me know about any mistake, I do correct them.

So, chapter two. Thanks to those who took their time in reviewing. Especially to Eraina, who is the one who wanted to see a fic with Snape werewolf, I just hope I'm making it as she wanted.

* * *

**Exiled**

by Uyuki

**Chapter two. Transformation**

Weeks passed by and during that time there were only a couple of meetings with the Dark Lord. He seemed to be quite pleased waiting because no other mission was assigned. Nor did they have any immediate plan to attack anyone. It appeared that the Dark Lord was waiting for something to happen. And for what the Death Eaters could guess, he was waiting for something to happen to someone. Nobody knew what was it.

"Master," asked one of the Death Eaters with fear, "are we waiting for something?"

"Oh yes, something really interesting if I may add, just be patient my loyal Death Eaters."

"But know it's time to attack, they are weak, they are confused."

"Yes," responded the Dark Lord calmly, "but we are not in optimum conditions, and besides, there is something I need to take care of," his eyes briefly stopped at Severus, "I'm sure you'll be the first to know Snape, it'll be quite a surprise I'm sure."

Severus didn't know what he was talking about and so he just stayed quiet. He would never have guessed that he was the victim.

His scars were gone since days ago, and only a little mark in his right arm reminded him of that night. The bite was almost gone, and only a pale red line was visible. He paid no attention to it whatsoever.

That night, three weeks from the incident, when he finally got home he was feeling a bit weak. He couldn't explain why, although his immediate assumption was because he hadn't eat well since Dumbledore's death. He just couldn't. And the lack of sleep wasn't helping at all.

Ironically, every night that passed, Severus felt even worst, he was more pale than before, big rings under his eyes were forming and his arm ache, right were the biting was. He never made the connection between the crescent moon and his symptoms. And so, the nights passed by without Severus knowing what was awaiting for him at the end of the moon cicle.

-o0o-

One morning, a week later, he woke up with a terrible headache. His hands were trembling and his legs could barely support his weight.

"_What is happening to me,"_ he thought while looking at a mirror.

His face was pale white, like the ghosts at the castle. He was even thinner than before, like his skin was sticking right into his bones. That definitely wasn't normal, no matter how bad he ate or slept… this wasn't suppose to happen this fast.

Severus then started thinking about some kind of illness. Maybe his defences weren't in optimum conditions after all. It could be a cold.

"_No, flu doesn't make this… think Severus, think." _

He went through his books, he revised every single page, every single idea that popped into his mind. He was desperate. But by sunset he ended empty handed. There was nothing that could explain every symptom he had.

Nothing.

"_Except for… no, it can't be"_

His eyes stopped at one book. It was rather small compared to the others. Clothbound in black leather, in the cover it read "Dark creatures". His hand stretched shivering towards it.

Outside, the sun was gone, and the moon was rising slowly into the blue sky in a perfect grey circle.

Fenrir Greyback started feeling pain almost immediately while his body was changing.

Far away, another werewolf was also changing enclosed in a dark room, away from a pink haired girl.

In his house, Lord Voldemort lifted his head unto the sky and a devil smile formed in his face.

Back in Spinner's End Severus could barely open the book when a sharp pain ran through his entire body. He lost his balance and hit the floor holding tightly his right arm.

The moon was out and Snape's body started changing dramatically. All his body grew hair out of nowhere, his hands and feet were loosing its human shape for the ones of a wolf. Claws growing were his fingers were.

He screamed loudly when his face started to change, his nose and mouth were changing into a muzzle and his ears were getting bigger. A desperate howl was left free out of his throat.

His claws scratched him, trying to end with the terrible pain that was still attacking him, he scratched his legs, his chest and his face. Madness controlling his actions.

About ten minutes later there was no trace of Snape, there was only a werewolf in the house, his breathing normalizing again and his eyes adapting to its knew shape.

He realised he couldn't think straight, as a human does. His mind changed with his body and was mostly the one of a wolf. His ears could hear every single sound miles around and his eyes saw all the shapes even in the dark room… even his smell was better.

He was a werewolf. And he was hungry.

In a whim, he bolted out of the house still howling furiously. Without any kind of Wolsfbane, Severus was dangerous, but his mind didn't know that. It just wanted to go hunting. Eat. Taste blood.

Kill.

And inside the house, on the floor, the book that Severus' hand opened just laid there. In the white pages full of text there was a drawing of a werewolf. Above, all the symptoms he had been suffering through the entire month.

-o0o-

The werewolf ran freely through the streets all night. Always looking for a victim to attack, but the most he could get was a rabbit that lost its track and ended up near the little park near his house.

He ate him with satisfaction and calm down, warm blood was delicious for his mouth. After his meal he just wandered around, sniffing everything and licking his scars every now and then, as an injured animal does.

Around four in the morning, the moon started to low down and the pain that attacked him hours ago appeared again.

He howled and scratched his body again, in desperate attempts to stop the pain. Al his body regained its human shape and his senses went back to normal again. When he was human again he just passed out. He was exhausted and in so much pain that his whole body decided it was better to shut down for a while.

He laid in the grass for a couple of hours, barely dressed and full of red stains.

When he woke up again, the sun was high in the sky and his body was aching like never before. He sat up and the first thought that appeared in his mind was confusion. He barely remembered anything about last night. Why was he in the middle of a park? Why was he half naked?

Why did he have all those scars?

And suddenly, memories returned to his brain. The white moon high above. Pain running through his body, and the knowledge that during last night he wasn't human. Something terrible had happened and he knew the answer, although he didn't want to admit it.

He stood up as he could and went back home, first walking slowly and then running as fast as he could.

"_No, this can't be, please… this can't be true."_

He reached his house and ran inside scared to death. The book of last night was still opened, it read:

_**Werewolfs**_

_**Symptoms:** Weakness as the moon grows, usually presented a week before the Full Moon._

_Paleness and rings under the eyes._

_Sometimes faints are also present along with weak sight._

_**Contamination:** If a werewolf bites anyone during a Full Moon night the victim will present the symptoms and on the next Full Moon he'll transform. A pale red line where the biting took place will remain until the first transformation occurs. Then it'll disappear._

_**Cure:** There is no cure for this illness. Wolsfbane could be made in order to calm down the beast so it won't bite anyone during the Full Moon._

His eyes went through the symptoms again and again, his mind still trying to find another explanation. But there was none. What bit him that night was a werewolf. And now he was one.

He stood up silently and went to his mirror, his body was full of scars from last night. All self inflicted. The mark in his right arm was gone.

"No-"

He hid his face in his hands slowly. He was a werewolf. There was no cure or the hope of one.

He was cursed for the rest of his life.

* * *

Okay, so here is the second chapter. I thought I couldn't finish this fast. It was quite all right, I'm not completely please, but I didn't want to put anything else besides his transformation.

I don't think I can finish it in three chapters... I'm still missing quite a lot. Mmm... I'll probably need some sort of epilogue... I don't know yet, I'll see how third chapter goes.

Hope you like it.


	3. Condemned

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, you know that. English is not my mother tongue (I've been telling you that for three chapters know), so any mistake, just let me know.

So, here is the third part, the biggest one actually. I'll let you read before I say anything else. Enjoy!

* * *

**Exile**

by Uyuki

**Chapter three. Condemned**

After his realization that he was a werewolf, Severus didn't have time to think of anything, because the very next day, his Death Eater mark started to burn. The Dark Lord was calling everyone to an immediate reunion.

With all the strength he could get, he took a long cloak and stepped out of his house to start walking. It was a cold night for that time of the year, a small shower had been falling since early in the afternoon and it remained until night. Not that it bothered him or anything.

When he arrived at a graveyard, he realised that all of the Death Eaters were already there, as if they were called before or something. It was strange, and Severus knew something was wrong.

When he got closer to the circle the Death Eaters form, a spot opened and Severus stepped in to place himself next to two men. The Dark Lord was on the other side, standing inside the circle, with his snake by his feet.

"Ah, Severus, so kind of you to join us. Please, step inside."

The greasy black haired man did what he was told to and waited patiently. His heart was telling him that his life was on the edge of a knife. Anything he said may cost him his life immediately. Anything he didn't say may do the same thing.

He was trapped.

"So, did you have an interesting night yesterday?"

"Nothing unusual my Lord."

"Is that so," Lord Voldemort looked at him directly in the eyes and without a warning he took out his wand, pointing it at Severus' chest, "Liar! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. _Crucio_."

A flash hit him on the chest and a excruciating pain attacked his body unmercifully. He ended up in the floor convulsing while his head pleaded for it to stop. It was torture.

Lord Voldemort lowered his wand some seconds later and waited until his Death Eater stood up again.

"I should kill you right now, you have some nerve to lie to me for so long. And I'm pretty sure you're the only one so far, no one else is stupid enough.

Severus' said nothing, it was better that way, he wasn't exactly sure what the Dark Lord referred to and so he preferred to wait before saying something that would put him in a more dangerous position.

"I must admit that you are excellent at it, I had my suspicions, but somehow you managed to blow them away with your suggestions and that character of yours. You're an excellent actor, nevertheless, that won't save you."

Lord Voldemort put his wand away for a moment and walked towards the black haired man. At just one face from each other the Dark Lord could see that various scars crossed Severus' face.

"Let me guess, those scars are self inflicted, aren't they? And my guess would be that your paws made them. Big paws, like the ones of wolfs."

Severus' expression changed immediately, denoting that it was true. The Dark Lord lowered his sight for a moment and looked at the man's hand. It was shaking.

"So you actually transform. Why didn't you tell me? For a moment I thought I was talking to the wrong man," said the Dark Lord with a sarcastic tone on his voice, "Oh yes, you are definitely a good actor."

In a whim, his arm caught Severus' neck and put pressure in it. The man gasped as the breathing was more difficult.

"You are a traitor. You lied. You spied on me. And I don't forgive any of those things. You hear me," he turned around, facing the Death Eaters, "I don't forgive traitors!"

He pushed Severus to the floor and took out his wand, pointing it at his chest. Another _Crucio_ came out, this one for several minutes, until Severus' screams where too loud.

When they stopped, the man could barely support his weight.

"I'm not going to kill you, which would only give you some relief. I asked Fenrir to bite you and for what I see you're cursed. I'll let you go alive, with the guilt on your soul for being responsible for your other master's death. But I warn you, if any of my Death Eaters find you and they want to kill you I won't stop them."

Severus' wasn't even on his feet when another _Crucio_ attacked him, again and again he felt so much pain in his body that he thought he was dying. But it all ended just a few moment before he passed out from the pain.

"You have ten seconds to disappear from my sight," commanded the Dark Lord, "and I don't want to see you ever again, because if I do, I'll torture you until you drop dead."

Snape stood up and ran away a few meters before trying to appear somewhere else, he was so weak.

He managed to appear a few blocks from his house, cold sweat running through his back, his breathing was accelerated.

But, all in all, he was alive.

-o0o-

Some time later, he was feeling much better, the scars were almost gone and he wasn't pale anymore. Still he was afraid.

Even though the Dark Lord told him that he was going to spare his life, he wasn't so sure about that. He never spared a life. No matter how small was the crime, he killed.

And Severus was a hundred percent sure that he would be killed when he never suspected, running away was much worse than being assassinated. Much worse.

He couldn't get any sleep at all, every little sound made him jump in his bed, covered in sweat. He had his wand under his pillow and he was always guarding his back from any possible Death Eater that could be following him.

He felt he was being spied. The only night he knew he was going to be left alone, was when the moon went full. No one would dare to go near him, the risk of being bitten was too big.

One of those days, he was walking alone through Hogsmeade, he didn't know what to do and he was out of ingredients for wolfsbane potion. He never had to do it for himself so he never had anything to do it.

While he was buying some ingredients he couldn't help to think in Remus Lupin. He remembered when he used to make the potion for him every month, how they would chat a little when Lupin went to pick it up. How he always reminded him of his decease, of his curse. How he used to laugh every time the moon was full. He remembered he used to enjoy those days, because he didn't have to look at him, he didn't have to talk to him. And he felt that Lupin deserved that.

He wasn't so sure anymore about any of that.

He had being quite cruel actually. Being a werewolf wasn't funny. It was a curse that ended with you humanity every month, that made you a savage beast looking for blood. And it was so painful.

The worst of all is that he knew that Lupin had being suffering from it since he was a little child, he was bitten in the beginning of his life, and all his years as a teenager he had to deal with the pain, with the transformations every month.

"_I wouldn't have survived,"_ thought Severus to himself.

"Snape?"

He jumped out of fear and in a quick movement he pulled out his wand to pointed it directly at the voice that talked to him.

But it was no Death Eater. It was Lupin himself.

"What? You want to kill me too?"

"Maybe I should, you're not very popular right know."

"Yeah, I should know."

But Remus never took his wand out, nor did he made any movement to attack the Potions master, he just started to pick up the same ingredients that Severus had in his hands.

At first, Remus thought that Snape needed more things to prepare a complicated potion, but as both of them continued picking up things, he realised that Severus was just talking the same ingredients he was.

Exactly the same.

"Why do you need that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"What?"

"The ingredients. They're for wolfsbane, aren't they?"

"Yes, so?" answered Snape evasively, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't tell me they are for Fenrir, I know he actually enjoys being a werewolf."

"They're not for him, they're for someone else, now if you would excuse me," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I need to go before someone else finds me that actually wants to kill me."

He tried to stepped out of the store but Lupin caught his arm and didn't let him go.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I still don't believe what you did, I want to think there is some sort of reasonable explanation to it. He trusted you. Tell me, please. What happened? What really happened?"

Maybe it was the weather, or the water he drank early in the morning. Maybe it was just the fear he felt about going back home. Whatever it was, Severus agreed to go back to were Lupin was staying when he wasn't at Sirius' house.

Remus Lupin house, far away from the town.

-o0o-

"Sit down," offered Lupin once they were at his house.

It was a small flat, enough for one person, and it wasn't too decorated, it basically had the most important items that Remus needed.

"So, have you seen Voldemort?"

Severus' face went paler at the mention of that name.

"Yes… but not anymore."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know, it's none of your business."

Remus sighed, he knew that trying to talk to Snape was virtually impossible, but he wanted to know everything. He needed to know if there was any reason why he should hate him. Why he should kill him.

Deep inside, he wanted to know if he killed Dumbledore for Voldemort or if he did it because Dumbledore had a plan.

And he was pleading desperately for the second option.

"Severus, the Aurors are looking for you, they say that if they find you they'll send you straight to Azkaban. You can't appeal, unless you confess. Minerva is almost sure that all this is just a bad misunderstanding. She doesn't believe this either."

"Then I'll hide."

"Tell me what happened, Harry swears he saw you killing him. Why?"

At that point there was no need to keep hiding or lying anymore. There was no need to try to pretend he still worked for the Dark Lord. He couldn't go back to the Death Eaters because they would kill him. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts because they hated him.

He couldn't go back to his normal life because the Aurors would send him to Azkaban.

Anything that he said know it didn't matter. He was exiled from everywhere. The only thing left for him to do was trying to clear up his name to anyone who would listen.

"He asked me to," he confessed in a low voice.

"Voldemort?"

"No, Dumbledore did. Before the beginning of the year Narcissa asked me to protect Draco from any harm, and to complete his task if he couldn't. She made me do an Unbreakable Vow and when the headmaster knew about this he knew that I had to do whatever Draco had to do. He didn't know what it was, not until that night. He asked me to do it, he almost begged me to do it because he knew I didn't want to. That's what happened, no one is going to believe me."

"Maybe not, but we will. I'm sure the Order will, and if they don't at least Minerva and I will, you can count on us."

Severus nodded absentmindedly, that wasn't enough. Two persons wouldn't make any difference.

"Now, how is that you don't see Voldemort anymore?"

"He exiled me. He knows. He knows everything."

Remus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He knew what Severus was talking about.

Voldemort figured out Severus was a spy and he exiled him.

Nevertheless, he was curious. Voldemort usually killed people who betrayed him. Why was Severus alive then?

"How did he?"

"I don't know, maybe it was my fault, I couldn't close my mind and I think he read it all, and that isn't the worst. He punished me. He is forcing me to suffer every month."

"Torture?"

"Bite."

"What?" Remus was confused.

"Think. Look at the ingredients I have. They are for me!" he yelled in desperation, "He order Fenrir to bite me. I'm a werewolf, I can't sleep at night afraid that some Death Eater might kill me. I change every month. I don't know what to do!"

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I know how that feels."

"Yes I know you do, and I hoped I never had to suffer like that. And now look at me, suffering every month terrible pain, hiding from the world, hiding from my master, from my colleagues. Afraid. I'm paying for every single thing I've done in the past. And I'm paying for his death."

Remus said nothing more, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't help him the way he wanted to. Severus was trapped. He had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

He was cursed for a mistake he made when, as a young teenager, decided to join Voldemort.

He was cursed for things he didn't do on purpose.

He was cursed to live on exile.

* * *

Well, I almost finished, I mean. The story is actually finished (I managed to do it in three parts, I'm so happy, I thought I wouldn't). But, nonetheless, I would like to make an epilogue, just something brief, I mean, I have to do something with Severus, he can't just be like that.

Eraina, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. I know I'm still missing a little bit, but the most important thing is covered.

Oh and sorry for being a bit slower this time. My line died so I had no Internet for a while.


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **As usual characters are not mine, they'll never be. And well, any mistake let me know, I actually correct them if you tell me.

So, finally, the last part, just a brief epilogue, I feel I needed to do it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Exile**

by Uyuki

**Epilogue**

A couple of months passed in silence. The Death Eaters weren't doing any moves, so as the Aurors. Neither of the groups knew what to do and so they were in some sort of temporary peace with each other.

The only one living in constant alert was Severus Snape.

Since his conversation with Lupin they both started to talk a little more. Not too much, because Snape still didn't like him very much. But nonetheless, being the only one around him made him nicer towards the old werewolf.

He would go to Lupin's house every two days, sometimes he even slept over, specially around full moon nights. Severus would make the potions for both of them and they would stick together the night.

Howling at each other, and sometimes fighting a little. But never lonely anymore.

It was nice to have someone to share the damn curse. Deep inside, Severus was actually grateful that Lupin trusted him.

One night, a few days after the last full moon, both adults were in the living room, having some tea. Remus saw him a few minutes before saying what he had in mind.

"Tell them."

"What?"

"Tell them, tell the Order what you did, tell them why you did it."

"What for? I doubt they'll even listen", said Severus lightly, "Why would they listen to a killer."

"You're not a killer. You were a spy who just follow orders."

"C'mon Lupin, be realistic."

"I am! You are the one who has given up on everything! I told Minerva that I saw you, and you want to know what was the first thing she asked?"

"Is he dead," guessed Severus with a sarcastic tone.

"Is he alright?"

Snape said nothing, but Remus could see on his face that he was surprised. He never expected that someone was worrying about him. Not a bit.

And Minerva was the last person he thought of. He was so sure she hated him.

"Please, come with me. Just tell them what you said to me, let them judge. Don't judge for them. What can you loose?"

Severus smiled briefly. The old werewolf was right. He had nothing else to loose.

If they believed him, he could go back somewhere, he could go back to the Order and help them.

If they didn't believe him, he would go back to where he was now, seeing Lupin every now and then.

If he spoke, he wouldn't loose anything. If at all, he would gain trust again.

"Fine then, I'll go."

-o0o-

Two days later, some members of the Order where at Sirius' house, trying to figure out what to do next. Minerva was silent. She hadn't said anything to the other members about Severus, she didn't know how will they react to those news.

She knew everyone had his own views about the Potions master.

She knew quite a lot of them hated him for what he did. But that in the inside, they didn't believe he did it for Voldemort.

She knew that some others were curious about him.

She knew that she was desperately searching for a reasonable explanation.

She knew that Lupin trusted him, just as Dumbledore did.

She knew that Harry didn't want to see him ever again.

And then, she heard the door. It was probably Lupin, he said he had something to show them and that it was really important.

Some other members stood up when Minerva did, and the all went to see what Lupin wanted to show them.

But when they saw him, they're breaths freeze for a moment.

Severus Snape was with him.

Nobody knew what to do. Should they kill him? Should they embrace him? Should they just ignore him?

But none of them had to do anything, because Minerva did it for them.

She walked towards Severus and then she did something anyone expected her to do. Not even Lupin.

She embraced him, relieved that he was alive.

"Where have you been?"

But Severus couldn't talk, he didn't expected this to happen either and he didn't even saw her in the eyes when he entered the house. He was so sure that they would yell at him.

"Don't do this to me again, don't worry me like that", she said before she let him go to see him in the eyes, "Now tell me. What happened that night?"

Somehow, Severus knew that Minerva would believe him. Maybe because she knew him for so long, maybe because she knew that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, maybe because she was her friend.

It didn't matter to him that no one else believed him, if Minerva did, then that was all he needed.

Even if he kept on living in exile.

* * *

There, finished finally. I just needed this kind of closure. Of course I have no idea what is going to happen to Severus, but I would like him to go back where he belongs. I stand firm that he is not evil (although I could be wrong… only Jo knows the truth). And I think Minerva would stand by him if he were good.

So, Eraina, thanks again for this amazing challenge. I hope you enjoy reading it. And for all the others that read it I hope you liked it too.

See you!


End file.
